


Alien's Best Friend

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex can relate, Buffy loves Michael, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: Alex can’t help but laugh—even hisdogis in love with Michael.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Buffy Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	Alien's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little ficlet about Buffy being as gone for Michael as Alex is.

Buffy knows Michael is there before Alex does. She comes padding into the living room where Alex is reading and hops up on one of the chairs, pressing her nose to the window. He’s trained her not to bark, but she whines a little and wiggles excitedly on the seat when Michael’s truck pulls up.

Alex can’t help but laugh—even his _dog_ is in love with Michael.

Alex marks his spot with the ridiculous “I Hope Aliens Believe in Me” bookmark Liz got him as a joke and sets the book down on the coffee table. He gets up off the couch and moves to the window where Buffy is. She’s got her eyes fixed on Michael walking toward the cabin. Michael waves at them through the window and Buffy whines again, reaching up to paw at the glass a little.

“Me too, girl,” Alex murmurs, scratching a spot behind her ears.

Buffy seems to realize that if Michael is walking toward the house he must be going for the front door because she suddenly jumps off the chair and runs to it, wagging her tail so hard Alex is concerned she’s going to hurt herself.

Smiling to himself, Alex opens the door and gets all of one second of Michael’s attention before Buffy barrels past him and jumps up against Michael’s legs. She’s learned well enough to never do that to Alex, but it seems her excitement has gotten the better of her.

“ _Easy_ , killer,” Michael laughs and steps over the threshold before he leans down to pet her. “Hello, yes, I’m excited to see you too, Buffy,” Michael indulges.

When Alex closes the door behind him, Michael sinks to his knees to pet her more thoroughly, knowing from experience that unless he gives her a proper greeting she won’t leave him alone.

He looks up at Alex cheekily as he says, clearly still addressing Buffy, “Though, I’ve got to admit, not as excited as I am to see your daddy.”

“I should hope not,” Alex laughs. Michael laughs too and resumes his petting.

“She’s not the best attack dog, huh,” Michael comments, vigorously rubbing Buffy’s belly. She’s in total bliss, on her back with her tongue lolling out of her mouth. It’s adorable and watching Michael get along so well with his dog never fails to make Alex feel things.

“You’d be surprised. She only gets like this with you,” Alex admits.

“Oh yeah?” Michael smiles, clearly pleased with this information.

“Yeah,” Alex nods. “Kyle came by the other night to drop off some files quick and she growled practically the whole time he was here.”

“Good girl,” Michael coos down at her.

Alex rolls his eyes, but can’t help smiling just a little. Michael’s feud with Kyle used to bother him, but he knows it’s really more for show these days.

After another minute, Buffy gets up and wanders off in search of her bed by the fireplace, sufficiently placated. Michael stands and takes a deep breath as he steps into Alex’s space.

“Oh is it time for my hello now?” Alex asks with a wry smile, reaching out and settling his hands on Michael’s hips.

“Mhmm,” Michael hums before leaning forward and catching Alex’s lips in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
